OMG! It's impossible!
by IsaTheWolfGirl
Summary: What if after Bella saved Edward she left him there and went back at La Push and Jacob? What if more than one wolves imprinted on her? Rated M for language and possible lemons
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight **

_**Summary: What if after Bella saved Edward she left him there and went back at La Push and Jacob? What if more than one wolves imprinted on her? **_

**BellaPOV**

"Come on Bella! We have to go or we will all die!" Alice said but I wanted to say goodbuy to my Jacob.

"Jake I'm sorry, but I have to go because if I don't the Volturi will come here and you and the pack will be in danger!"I said

"Bella please don't go back to that leach!" Jake said desperate.

I put my hand on his cheek. "Jake I promise that I will come back to you! I love you not HIM. He lost his chance! I promise that as soon as he sees me I will be in a plane for Seattle and I'll call you!" I said realising and myself that he was the one I loved and will always be.

"You love ME?" he asked unsure of what he heard

"Yeah Jake. I love you with all my heart" as I said that his lips were on mine. The moment our lips touched I was sure that everything was going to be OK. He was my world.

"I love you too and I imprinted on you" he whispered in my ear once he pulled away. I smiled softly at him.

"See? We are meant to be together!" I said

"OK I will let you go but promise me again that once you save his sparkly ass you will come back to me?"

"I promise" I said. I kissed him one more time and then I headed to the car.

"About time" Alice said and then she started the car.

We arrived at Volterra and I had to run to the "Big clock" or something. When I was there I saw his idiotic sparkling ass doing an overdramatic exit with a robe. I pushed my legs harder and I fell on him just a moment before he walked out in the sun. I was planning to keep my promise to Jake so I said:

"You idiotic vampire with the brain of a fly I'm alive so don't kill yourself. Also, you and your stupid veggie family stay away from Forks and La Push" I turned around and left with my head up high. He seemed shocked! I called Jake and I told him how it went and I was on the first plane I could find for Seattle.

**Time Skip**

When I arrived at the airport I saw a big indian holding a paper writing on it: "Fang rescuer" I laughed. It must have been Jake who wrote it and the guy holding it must be a guy from the pack. I went to him."Hello?Are you here to pick me up?" I asked. I don't know why but I felt attracted to this man. He turned around and I looked into his eyes. That moment my world was split at two. I felt something in my stomach and I have only felt this with Jake, my imprint and the man I love. We kept starring at each other until someone hit me by mistake and I fell. He growled and caught me. It was kind of weird because it felt like I loved that man. What ? Whoa Bella! You don't even know his name! He helped me up and said:

"Yeah. I'm here to pick you up. I'm Sam by the way"

"O...Okk .Let..'s g..go" I stuttered as I took in his becautiful face. He seemed amused at my loss of words. Anyway, he opened his truck's passenger seat's door for me and then he got in too. We began our way home into a comfortable silence...

**_Hey guys! It's me again! Pleaaase review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own twilight **

_**Previousely:**_

_"O...Okk .Let..'s g..go" I stuttered as I took in his becautiful face. He seemed amused at my loss of words. Anyway, he opened his truck's passenger seat's door for me and then he got in too. We began our way home into a comfortable silence..._

He drove write out of La Push. "Hey Sam! Where the fuck are you going? You drove past La Push?"

"Um... I wanted to tell you something before I took you to Jake" he said as he stopped the car.

"OH! OK, I'm listening" I said slightly emberressed for thinking that..Oh leave it!

"I ...um..know that you know about us. How much do you know about imprinting?"

I was confused "I know that imprinting is when a wolf finds his soulmate. She becomes everything to him. Have you imprinted Sam?" I asked curious.

"Yes I have" as he said that I felt a wave of jealousy hit me. Who is this wonderful man's imprint? I didn't want to seem rude so i asked:

"Oh! Who is your imprint?"

"You!" To say that I was shocked is an understandment. My imprint is Jake, but that would explain the attraction I felt for Sam

"Sam, Jake said that he imprinted on me too. Is this possible?" Sam's eyes went wide in shock.

"I...I don't know. We will have to ask the elders. What I know is that I want to kiss you so badly. Can I kiss you Bella?" He asked softly as he started leanig in. I nodded and I closed my eyes and waited to feel his warm lips on mine. The feeling was like the one I had with kissing Jake. I felt my love for Sam and Jake flood me. Wait, did I just say that I love Sam? Yes I did. Screw this. I love Sam and Jake. They are both my imprints. I felt him bite my bottom lip asking for entrance. I gave it to him and our tongues started a battle for dominance. We pulled away because of our need to breath. He put his forehead on mine

"Wow! That was..."

"Extraordinary? Perfect? Magnificent? The best kiss ever? Yeah, I totally agree." he said with a chuckle.I giggled. He turned around and started the car. We were going to Jake's place and technicaly I just cheated on him. I couldn't find myself feel guilty though. It must be the imprint!

**At Jake's **_JakePOV_

Bella finally admitted her true feelings for me! I'm so happy! I'm also worried. He went to save the leach. I can't be mad at her though. For two reasons. 1) The imprint and 2) (the most important one) Her kind heart is one of the reasons I love her. My thoughts were interupted by my phone. It's Bella!

_Phone call_

_"Hey Bells! How was your"I have to rescue the bloodsucker from second death" mission" I asked with a chuckle_

_"It went fine my love. I'm coming home to you now! It's all over!" she said and it made fly from happiness_

_"I'll send someone get you from the airport!"_

_"OK! I have to go on the plane now. Buy Jake! Love you!"_

_I smiled "Love you too!"_

_End of phone call_

The most of the guys are at school or patrol. I have patrol in ten minutes, that's why I'm not at school. And that means that I can't go get her.

I'll ask Sam.

I phoned and asked him. He was alone at his place so he accepted. I wrote a sign "Fang rescuer" to give him hold. He came by. I told him how Bella looks like and gave him the sign. He took it and left. Now all I have to do is wait...

**Time Skip**

I heard Sam's car pull in our drive way. I partically run outside and took my Bellsy in my arms. I kissed her with so much passion and need!

When I pulled away, Sam said that he wanted me to phase because wee had a problem. I kissed Bella goodbuy and I went in the woods.

**Sam(bold) **_**Jake(bold italics)**_

_**"Sam, what's up?" I asked casually**_

**"I...I imprinted today"**

_**"Really? Who is the lucky girl?" I asked, happy for my alpha.**_

**"Bella" I stattered**

_**I saw red that moment "Bella as in MY Bela?" I roared out**_

**"Jake, you know I can't control it!" I protested**

_**"You liar! I imprinted on her!"**_

**"Really? I did too" I said as I showed him everything that happened.**

_**I looked at him with my mouth hanging open. I wasn't jealous of him kissing her. "OK!" I sighed**_

_**"We will have her both if she wants us."**_

**"I agree" I said. I wasn't jealous of him either.**

With that we both phased back and we headed to our love. I hope she accepts us!

**BellaPOV**

When we came from the airport, Sam took Jake outside. I wonder if it is to tell him that he imprinted on me too. I don't know what to do! I have feelings for both of them! I can't choose and they will think that I am a selfish whore that wants two men. Actually, I don't care about what people say. If they are willing I..I love them both. It's a little soon for Sam but that is what I feel. Love. I went inside Jake's house and there were the elders, the pack and the imprints. The pack is like my second family. I can write a really embarrassing biography for each of them! Well everyone except Sam and some guy named Paul. I met Sam today. They were never there when I was meeting with the rest of the guys. When I made a step inside the living room where everyone was no one noticed me, because they were watching the game and the girls were in the kitchen. I went and sat next to Embry, where was an empty seat. Only a guy that I didn't know, probably Paul, saw me and when I locked eyes with him, my world was split at three. I loved him too. He imprinted on me too. I would do ANYTHING for him, Sam and Jake. We were staring at each other until Jared noticed Paul's expression. He began laughing, because he hadn't seen me and he said

"Hey Paul, did you imprint on the wall? There is no one at the place where you are looking like you saw the sun for the first time!" Paul broke out of it and he had an expression of full shock on his beautiful turned to look at Jared for a minute and then he turned to me again.

"Paul, dude look, there is no one here so stop staring at the wall, it's unhealthy." Embry said and se spread his hand in my direction as if to prove his point. When he touched my skin he jumped from shock, causing Jared to jump,causing Seth to jump, causing the twins to jump, causing Quil to jump, causing the elders to jump, causing Leah to come out of the kitchen because of the noise. In the meanwhile, me and Paul were laughing our asses off in there expressions. I took my phone and took a picture. They are never going to live that down! When they broke out of the shock my "surprise" gave them, I was embraced from all the guys -except Paul- and Leah into the biggest group hug ever!

"Guys...I...need...to...breath" I choked out. They laughed and let me. Then realization hit them. They all saw Paul staring at me...

"Holy fuck" - Embry

"Paul Lahote of all people" Jared laughed

"imprinted" -The twins

"On Bella" -Leah

"Jake's Bella" Quil said with a scared expression, earning a growl from Paul. At that moment, Sam and Jake decided to come in the house. How are they going to react? Two wolves have never imprinted on the same girl. ME? I am the freak. Not two but three gorgeous men imprinted on me. Not that I regret it or anything, it's just weird. Well, I hope that everything will be OK...

* * *

**_Hey guys! I'm really really really sorry that it took so long to update! It's just that Something happened and I lost the whole chap, which was longer than that and then I had to write it again. This is a little vague but it does it's job. I need a beta for this story. If you want to be PM me. PLEASEEEEEEE REVIEWWWWWWW!_**


	3. Note

_**Hey guys! I know that I haven't updated in a while but I didn't have time. I had visitors, I went on holiday etc. I promise that I will start updating all of my stories again and even start new ones!**_

_**xoxo IsaTheWolfGirl**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Stephy, can I own twilight for my birthday?**

**Stephy M: No**

**Me: Please!**

**Stephy M: I said NO!**

**Me: Please! I will owe you!**

**Stephy M: I said NO and if you say please one more time I will burn your books and tell everyone to never let you buy new ones!**

**Me: Fine... I don't own twilight... *sobs uncontrollably***

* * *

_**Previousely:**_

_"Holy fuck" - Embry_

_"Paul Lahote of all people" Jared laughed_

_"imprinted" -The twins_

_"On Bella" -Leah_

_"Jake's Bella" Quil said with a scared expression, earning a growl from Paul. At that moment, Sam and Jake decided to come in the house. How are they going to react? Two wolves have never imprinted on the same girl. ME? I am the freak. Not two but three gorgeous men imprinted on me. Not that I regret it or anything, it's just weird. Well, I hope that everything will be OK..._

**No one's POV**

As they walked in the house, Sam told Jacob to take the rest of the pack to explain what had just happened while he would explain the elders. The pack and Bella followed Jacob out as the shock wore off. Sam sat down. Him and Billy both said at the same time:

"Sam/Billy something weird happened" They looked at each other.

"You go first" Sam said to the wise and old men of his tribe.

"Well... You know that Jake imprinted on Bella..." Quil Sr. began saying and Harry continued.

"A second wolf imprinted on her too"

Sam looked at them with wide eyes . He had pure shock written on his face. How could the elders know? They hadn't told them yet!

"How did you find out?" Sam voiced his thoughts.

"Wait,wait,wait... You mean that you know? " Billy asked.

When Sam nodded the elders were looking at him like he had grown three heads.

"How do you know? Paul imprinted on her just before you and Jake came here!"

"Paul?" He asked confused

"Yeah. Who did you mean?"

"Well, I..." It is now or never.

"I imprinted on Bella too when I went to pick her up"

The elders' jaws almost hit the floor at what they just is it possible? Not one... Not two... but THREE wolves imprinted on the same girl!

Suddeenly Harry got up and lay down on the floor. He then said:

"Susie, honey, can you take a look at me? I think I'm loosing it! I think that I just heard that three wolves imprinted on the same girl! That's impossible! Tomorrow I'm going to be seing pigs that fly, chickens that swim and donkeys that wear ballet outfits!" That did it. They were all laughing so hard that they had tears in their eyes. That's how the guys found them...

**Jake's POV**

I accepted that Sam imprinted on my girl too, because if I didn't my Bella would be heartbroken. Sam, as Alpha, would explain to the elders that I and him BOTH imprinted on Bells.

I would inform the rest of the pack. I got out of the house, followed by the guys and Bella. I phased as did the others, and Bella stood at the side watching us.

_"Umm.. Jake?! I have some news to tell you, that you might not be thrilled about!" -Paul_

_"What is it Paul?!" _Paul sounded slightly scared and I didn't know why. Paul was never scared!? So that made me a little bit worried.

_"I...might have imprinted on Bella too..." he said slowly._

WHAT? HOW THE FUCK IS THAT POSSIBLE?

_"Are you sure that you imprinted?"_

_"Yeah. 100%"_

I imagined Paul kissing her. It is just like it is with Sam. I'm not jealous! He really did imprint on her. But...He is an ass and he might fight the imprint. Oh My God! If he fight it, he is going to hurt Bella! He-

_"Jake chill! I won't fight it! I have never admitted it, but I've had a crush on her for years! I would never hurt her like that!?"_

_"What? Then why every time someone mentions her, you start calling her names?"_

Paul shook his head slightly and then thought : _"It was my way to fool you into believing that I hated her. If you didn't think that -well not you Jake- but everyone else would try to get us together so I stop my man-whore ways!"_

The pack that looked from me to Paul, like in a tennis match nodded in agreement. I sighed.

_"I am willing to share if you want to too." I said finally._

_"OK! If she accepts me I want to share! Strangely I don't feel jealous when she is with you!" He said excited. WOW! Excited Paul was something that would take some time to get used to!_

_"Yeah... Now for the real reason we came_ _here_. I said, now talking to the whole pack. I wonder how Paul will take that he has to share her with Sam also.!_Sam imprinted on Bella when he went to pick her up at the airport. That leaves us with three wolves that imprinted on the same girl. She has already accepted the two of us, but Paul, you have to talk to her. I'm sure that she will gladly accept you too, but you need to talk. Go now, me and Sam will come too when we get things cleared out with the elders and the rest of the pack."_

Paul phased back and put his shorts on. You could see lust in Bella's eyes as see watched him, even if she was trying to hide it. Paul noticed too and he smirked. Not his usual smirk that said clearly "I-want-to-get-in-your-bed-for-one-night". It was a smirk full of love. If that makes sense. It was cocky, yes, but you could see the love in it.

I took my attention from them and turned to the pack. Their wolfy mouths were wide open and they pretty much were into shock. The moment I asked if they had any questions, they started talking all at once. I started answering the questions they had randomly.

Oh boy! Why couldn't I take the elders again?

**No one's POV**

Paul was worried that Bella would reject him because of his past and reputation. He knew that she could feel the imprint too, because he saw the lust in her eyes while he was getting dressed. But it could be just that. Lust. He shook his head as if to clear it from those thoughts. He smirked at Bella.

"Like what you see?" he asked expecting her to blush and turn her gaze away.

"Actually yes. I really like what I see." She said with a low seductive voice as she walked up to him and kissed him. His lips felt so good under hers! He tasted mint and chocolate. She didn't know what had gotten over her, but she surely didn't regret it. He was shocked at first but then he was quick to kiss her back. He had dreamt about this moment billions of times! When they broke apart for air she asked him if they could was somewhere out of hearing range to talk.

He picked her up and started running, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms.

When they reached a meadow he set her on her feet.

"Um... Please I want to get it out of me so please do not interrupt." he just nodded his head.

"Well, I know from Jake that you are like a man-whore and an asshole, so you might want to continue that way and fight the imprint. I will understand it but I want to tell you that I have been watching you from away and when I still thought of Jake as a brother I had a HUGE crush on you. Even when I was with the bloodsucker I had a crush on you. I bet that if you asked me to leave him then I would do it so I can be with you! I thought that I had gotten over it, but now it is back many times stronger, into the form of love. I know that you might want to fight the imprint and if you want it, I love you enough to let you go!" she finished.

Paul was gaping at her, shocked! She was watching him from away and liked him too. Right now he felt like an idiot for not making a move to approach her sooner. He had dreamt about that more times than he could count. He was still slightly worried that this was one of his dreams too, but a slap brought him out of his thoughts and assured him that it was not a dream.

"OW! What was that for, Bella?"

"Sorry, but you were staring at me for at least 15 minutes. I thought I broke you, since you didn't even blink when I yelled your name in your ear!?"

"So... about the imprint..." she trailed off.

Paul's face turned into a huge grin as he thought about it.

"Bella we are in the exactly same situation here. I DON"T want to fight the imprint. I didn't even think about it until you and Jake mentioned it. I love you Isabella Marie Swan."

Bella couldn't believe what she was earring. He said that he loved her! She was the luckiest woman alive! She had three imprints that she loved and that loved her. She was in heaven!

"I love you too Paul Dave Lahote."

She said back. As she said it, he kissed her sweetly with love. Soon the kiss turned more passionate and hungry. They started a heavy make out session. One better that the fantasies both had for each other...

_**Hey! Hope you like it! Please review! You review and I update. That's the deal!**_

_**XOXO IsaTheWolfGirl**_


End file.
